Episode 49
Ein infamer Plan ist die 49. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Kohaku ist bei einem alten Ehepaar untergekommen, aber er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Eines Tages erinnert er sich sehr vage an das Schloss, in dem alles begann, und verlässt das alte Ehepaar. Unterwegs wird er von Dämonen angegriffen, aber Inuyasha und seine Freunde können ihn retten. Inuyasha sieht in dieser Geschichte einen infamen Plan von Naraku. Kohaku gerät auch wieder in den Bann Narakus und bedroht Kagome. Detaillierte Handlung Die Gruppe um Inu Yasha fliegt auf Hachiemon durch das Land. Miroku und Sango fragen sich, wie der Streit zwischen Kagome und Inu Yasha eigentlich beendet wurde und können ja nicht wissen, dass sie zu einer vernünftigen Einigung gekommen sind, also vermuten die beiden, dass Kagome einfach nachgegeben hat. Miroku merkt jedoch auch, dass Inu Yasha die ganze Geschichte ernsthaft bereut. Später kommen sie an einer Ruine an, die angeblich die Ruine von Narakus Schloss ist, nach dem sie schon so lange suchen. Vorerst sind sie nicht sicher, doch letztendlich findet Sango die Rüstung ihres Vaters, der ja in Narakus Schloss begraben worden war, als Beweis, dass es einmal hier stand. Sie erinnert sich an die Geschichte, wie ihre Familie und ihr Dorf von Naraku hintergangen und vernichtet wurden. Miroku jedoch beginnt nun, die Reste der Dämonenjäger auf seinen Umhang zu legen, damit sie sie anderswo begraben können, da der Ort hier noch von Narakus böser Aura umgeben ist. Kagome fragt sich nun jedoch, wo Kohaku wohl hin ist. Später sind alle Dämonenjäger begraben und Sango beschließt, ein besseres Grabmal zu errichten, wenn sie einmal die Zeit dazu hat. Doch weiß sie nicht, ob Kohaku ihr dabei helfen kann. Eben dieser jedoch ist tatsächlich noch am Leben und führt einem alten Ehepaar einige Kunststücke mit seiner Waffe vor, wmoit er gleichzeitig Holz hackt. Am Feuer abends fragt der alte Mann, ob Kohaku sich an wirklich nichts erinnern kann, was dieser bejaht, doch als die Frau meint, dass er vielleicht aus dem Schloss stammt, dass 10 Tage zuvor verschwand, erinnert er sich an Narakus Schloss. Die Frau berichtet ihm auch noch, dass sie ihn kurz darauf bewusstlos auf dem Waldboden liegend gefunden hatten und bietet an, dass er so lan bleiben darf, wie es ihm beliebt. Kohaku denkt später noch an das Schloss, als auf einmal eine große Meute Saimyōshō. Er verabschiedet sich schnell von dem alten Ehepaar und warnt sie noch, doch dann verschwindet er draußen und erinnert sich, dass er einfach so abgehauen war, als das Schloss verschwunden war. Auf seiner Flucht vor den Saimyousho jedoch begegnet ihm auf einmal ein Dämon. An einem Lager in der Nähe wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Katze Kirara unruhig. Kagome kann außerdem einen Juwelensplitter spüren und finden dann auch schnell Narakus Insekten während der Dämon Kohakus Juwelensplitter verlangt. Der weiß nicht, wovon sein Kontrahent redet, muss ihm dann aber auch schon ausweichen. Kurz darauf hört er eine Frau nach ihm rufen Sango springt aus dem Wald ehrvor. Sie greift den Dämon an und vernichtet ihn, woraufhin sie vor ihrem Bruder landet und nicht weiß, ob sie ihm trauen kann und auch weiß sie nicht, was er hier macht. Dann jedoch fragt Kohaku, wer sie eigentlich ist: er hat sie ganz vergessen. Später sitzen Sango, ihr Bruder und Kagome in einer Holzhütte. Kagome weckt die Erinnerung an Naraku, sodass er eine weitere Erinnerung hat. Doch vor der Tür meint Inu Yasha, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann, da er auch letztes Mal schon ein Mörder war, doch Miroku wirft ein, dass Kohaku diesmal viel lebendiger aussieht und nicht so, als würde Naraku ihn kontrollieren. Später lässt Kagome die Geschwister allein und diese reden darüber, was Kohaku eigentlich früher war. Sie erzählt ihm davon, dass er ein Dämonenjäger war und was im Dorf manchmal passiert ist. Kohaku will nun alles wissen, vor allem über seinen ersten und gleichzeitig letzten großen Kampf, doch Sango arbeitet daraufhin, dass er sich von selber erinnert. Dieser kommt mit der Situation nicht so recht klar doch seine Schwester ist optimistisch. Inu Yasha ist immer noch dafür, dass man Kohaku irgendwie überprüft, als Sango auch schon aus der Hütte kommt, da ihr Bruder eingeschlafen ist. Entgegen dem Widerstand der anderen geht er gerade auf Sango zu und meint, dass Naraku wohl auf Sangos Vertrauen in seinen Bruder vertraut und das als Falle verwendet. Kohaku hört jedoch leider mit und weil er ein herzensguter Junge ist, will er ihnen nicht zur Last fallen und daher verschwindet er. Im Streit jedoch erkennt Inu Yasha dann, dass Saimyousho im Anmarsch sind und Sango erkennt, dass sie wohl Kohaku auf den Fersen sind, während die anderen die Insekten aufhalten. Kagome und Sango wollen nun Kohaku folgen, da diese immer noch seinen Splitter des Juwels spüren kann. Vor der Hütte taucht nun Kagura auf, die nämlich den Juwelensplitter Kohakus für Naraku haben will und hat dafür ein Bataillon an Dämonen zur Seite gestellt bekommen. Sango kann derweil ganz knapp ihren Bruder Kohaku retten, der von den Saimyousho angegriffen wird, doch Kohaku will sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Seine Schwester jedoch will ihn davon abhalten, alles alleine amchen zu wollen und eröffnet ihrem Bruder, dass sie ihm so viel hilft, weil er nun einmal ihr Bruder ist und er außerdme der letzte der Familie neben ihr selbst. Dann macht Kagome sich mit Kohaku auf den Weg, abzuhauen, während Sango und Kirara die Dämonen aufhalten wollen. Mit ihren magischen Pfeilen kann Kagome ihre Gegner gut abhalten, doch bald sind keine Pfeile mehr da und sie verstecken sich in einer Höhle unter einem Baum. Kohaku merkt nun, wie er Angst um Sango hat und Kagome versucht erneut, ihn zur Erinnerung zu bringen, was dazu führt, dass er tatsächlich eine gewisse Verbindung zu Sango fühlt. Kohaku ist zwar noch nicht sicher, aber Kagome spricht ihm unablässig Mut zu und er selber bestärkt sich auch noch ein wenig, doch da erinnert er sich auch schon, dass etwas Grauenvolles in seinem Leben passiert ist. Dann bekommt er auf einmal doch einen Befehl von Naraku: Kagome zu töten. Diese kann sich nicht wehren, da sie keine Pfeile mehr hat und ist daher dem Bruder Sangos vollkommen ausgeliefert. Trivia *Zu Beginn sagt Sango, dass Kohaku ihren Vater, ihre Begleiter und all ihre Geschwister getötet habe, obwohl über weitere Geschwister Sangos nichts bekannt ist. Soundtracks #Sit Down! #Title Card Theme #Attack #Exterminator, Sango #To the End of Sorrow #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Fight to Death #One Day in the Village #Malice #Half Demon, Inu Yasha